


Hard At Work

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Gladio is definitely devoted to his job, but has only just started to learn that when Ignis wants something, he's impossible to ignore.





	Hard At Work

Really and honestly, Gladio was trying to do his job. He stood at attention, shoulder to shoulder with Cor; and listened to some old fuck go on about something that was ultimately not at all his concern. He knew he was supposed to care, and it wasn't that he was an idiot or he blew everything off. It was just really tough to listen to someone talk about the current socioeconomic climate of Insomnia when he had nothing to do with that shit. He was just there to look out for Noct and the King. 

His charge, standing roughly across from him, looked five times as bored as he was. Noctis was supposed to understand this stuff, but who could really expect a fifteen year old kid to be able to focus on the finest points of sociology? The Prince looked like he might fall asleep standing up. Knowing him that might actually happen. 

Behind his shoulder, Ignis was writing almost as quickly as this guy could speak. His sharp eyes were perfectly attentive, and it was clear he understood every word. Hell, he probably had his own opinions on the matter. He was hot when he was concentrating. 

Ignis' blue gaze flicked to meet Gladio's, and suddenly got twice as fierce. It was like those eyes reached right down inside him and grabbed him by the dick, because he felt a pretty big twinge of arousal and had to surreptitiously rearrange the fly of his pants. Over the last week or so he'd gotten to know that look really well. 

Right at this moment, in the middle of this audience, Ignis wanted to get fucked. He was taking notes; because it was almost impossible to keep him from doing his job, but what he was thinking about was how much he wanted Gladio's dick. It was pretty good for the kingsguard's ego, that was for sure - despite that Ignis treated him like a sex toy. 

Still. They were in front of the King and Gladio's own dad and Ignis was giving him sex eyes and he didn't know what to do with that. 

Regis said something and everyone started shuffling to leave. Was that it then? He felt Cor's elbow and turned to see the man giving him a teasing grin. 

"I know it's boring, kid, but you've gotta pretend to care."

"Guess I'm bad at pretending," Gladio joked back, watching in his peripherals as Ignis tucked his clipboard away. 

"I'll save you the embarrassment this time. Yeah, we're done here."

"Noctis," Regis said before Gladio could reply, beckoning his son. Noct looked pretty taken aback, but started forwards. "You aren't needed, Ignis." 

"Yes, your highness."

Gladio knew for sure that he wasn't needed either, and turned to leave the audience hall behind his dad and Cor. He heard the loud _click click_ of heels behind him on the marble floor, and didn't have to look to know it was Ignis. As soon as they'd passed through the large main doors, there was a sharp tug on the back of his shirt. Had he not been well aware it was Ignis behind him he might've had a violent reaction, but he knew and he just kind of glanced over his shoulder. The advisor beckoned with one finger, then ducked into the waiting room they'd just been walking past. 

Gladio had a pretty good idea what he wanted, and though it was totally nuts he followed anyways. Ignis pushed the door closed behind him, and looked up with an even more intense gaze than before. The kingsguard found himself forgetting what a stupid fucking idea this was. If he wasn't half hard before, he sure was now. He grabbed Ignis' waist and jerked him closer, letting his hand slide to rest on the small of the man's back. Damn was he ever into how well it fit there, how Ignis' slender body felt held against his. As much as he knew this was adamantly a casual sex thing, Gladio couldn't help it - he was fucking obsessed. 

"You're totally insane, Iggy," he muttered under his breath. "People check these."

He hissed when Ignis' hand gripped his crotch just a bit too tight to feel good. The advisor never stopped being a sadist, that was for sure. 

"You have twenty minutes before I'm missed." Ignis' piercing gaze said this was not a request. Wow, did this man ever have him by the balls - at the moment, literally. 

"Don't think I even have lube," Gladio grunted. He hadn't put a new one in his pocket after last night, truthfully, but he was hoping this could be an excuse to go down on Ignis. Every time he'd tried so far, he'd been told that the other man had a tough time getting off without prostate stimulation.

Ignis rolled his eyes. "I do." 

There were no locks on these doors and no chairs in here that could be moved to hold the knob, so they'd just have to say fuck it. 

"You're crazy," Gladio muttered again, just as Ignis leaned up and mouthed against the most sensitive spots under his jaw. "Thought you were the one who wanted this on the down low." Shit, it was embarrassing how much Ignis got to him. He was really turned on basically just from them being close. The feeling of the advisor's breath on him, the way his thin hand kept a startlingly strong grip on Gladio's bicep. The fact that he was messing around in an erogenous zone was just a bonus. If they only had twenty minutes, there wasn't much time for foreplay. Even as he started on Ignis' belt, Gladio had the idea that he wasn't going to get his dick in. He was shockingly not bothered that he might not even have time to get off; totally focused on what he could do for Ignis. Who was ignoring his dig. "... m'gonna finger you, okay Iggy?" 

The advisor twisted his hips to help take his pants off. The look on his face was almost funny, a weird mix of pleased to get what he wanted and single-mindedly determined to get there. "I would certainly hope so."

How was someone so smart so damn unreasonable? "I'm not going to fuck you," Gladio's voice was approaching a growl, half out of aggression and half because Ignis' pants were halfway down his thighs and those eyes were eating a hole through him. "If I rush I'll tear you in half, but if you need something up your ass so damn bad I'll finger you." He clamped his hands down on Ignis' hips, where there was already a smattering of bruises from his fingertips. Even the ones from their first time were still visible, faded yellowish on his pale skin now. 

Ignis wrinkled his nose in what Gladio might even call a pout if he didn't know better. "Very well."

"Don't give me that look. You got dicked before my shift this morning," Gladio growled, even as he took the offered packet of lube. 

"You don't have to be so crude," Ignis' tone indicated he was far from offended, though even after so many years of knowing him Gladio still wasn't always sure when he was teasing. He backed up to lean against one of the benches lining the wall, and Gladio followed him. 

"Why the hell not? No point in making pretty words about how much you love cock," Gladio grinned, but it was wiped off his face almost embarrassingly fast when Ignis casually pulled his thigh up to his chest for easier access. Damn, that was enough to make him almost painfully horny - like he wasn't already. He didn't have a clue what was wrong with him to make him so fixated on how nonchalant Ignis was about the whole thing, that wasn't a normal turn on so far as he knew. He hadn't had the stamina to even think about going out and fucking anyone else this past week; but the usual reactions of his hookups, shy and slutty alike, seemed suddenly very uninteresting. 

All Gladio wanted to do was watch for that little flutter of Ignis's eyelashes as he pushed in his index finger, but he was on high alert for any sounds beyond the door. Maybe he didn't give a shit if anyone knew about them, but he wasn't keen on being caught in a compromising position with the best behaved and most uptight teenager in the whole damn palace. Not that anyone would believe Ignis was capable of this kind of thing - he'd thought he knew Iggy pretty well, definitely better than anyone besides the prince himself - and he was still shocked by how unashamedly thirsty this guy was. It was wild. 

There was the murmur of voices passing by the door, but Gladio pushed that to the back of his mind so he could enjoy what little effect he had on Ignis' stone cold demeanour. He couldn't imagine making Ignis flush would ever lose its lustre. The young advisor's mouth was tight at the corners, definitely indicative that he was trying to keep a straight face. It just made Gladio grin and use more force, slamming in as deep as he could and watching those blonde eyelashes flutter and getting all stupid hot over it. 

For a second Gladio thought about telling Ignis what he was going to do, then he realized that was definitely a good way to get stopped. He also had a hell of a lot more experience going down on women, but this was something else he was eager to learn. Before this week he hadn't done too much anal either. Gladio dropped down on a knee and went for it before any questions could get asked. 

Taking the tip of Ignis' cock in his mouth, he immediately realized it wasn't as easy to keep his teeth out of the way as everyone he'd ever fucked had made it look. A thin hand grabbed a rough handful of his hair, but he just shot a triumphant glance up into Ignis' eyes as he hooked his fingers. Despite the sharp flash of annoyance he saw there, he knew he'd won. He froze as he heard footsteps very near to the door, but the moment they faded away Ignis' grip on his hair tightened dramatically. 

Despite the situation - and how much he loved every second of this man being a fussy bitch, for some reason - that made Gladio's temper spark. Without warning, he started fingerfucking Ignis with enough force that he almost lost his balance. When he had to give up and use both hands for support, Gladio couldn't help but feel a little triumphant. 

As unexpectedly challenging as giving a blowjob might be, Gladio didn't mind it. He could feel Ignis' cock twitch when he hit a particularly good spot, and with such a silent partner that was more than gratifying. 

"Gladio," Ignis said through what sounded like gritted teeth. Clearly he wasn't always as good at keeping his cool as he'd like people to think. "... you aren't terribly good at that."

"Excuse me, virgin," Gladio growled, immediately pulling away. "What're you comparing to?" Just like Ignis not to be forgiving of a first try. He didn't stop moving his fingers, hoping to catch the man off guard; and was rewarded by a tiny choking noise when Ignis opened his mouth to reply. 

"Well, it isn't doing much for me," Ignis muttered, pushing his glasses back up on his nose and clearly pretending very determinedly that he hadn't just made a tiny sound. Damn did Ignis ever have issues. Gladio was not sure when that'd become part of his type, but apparently it was. He knew he was grinning like an idiot as he watched Ignis' face, still fucking him hard and fighting the crazy desire to just replace his fingers with his dick and never mind getting caught. The look on Ignis' face - which he no doubt thought betrayed nothing - said very clearly that he'd have no complaints about that. 

"You have a condom too?"

"Hm, I thought you weren't fucking me," Ignis' cheeks were starting to get really noticeably pink, and that said he could probably take it now. Gladio's cock twitched painfully at the thought and he damn near did it, but instead he growled and slammed his fingers in with enough force to knock Ignis off balance again. 

"I'm not," his voice was so husky he could even hear it himself, and he went to lower his head again. 

Before he could get Ignis' cock back in his mouth, the advisor smacked him across the head hard enough to make his ear ring. "Don't even bother," Ignis said coldly, and damn was he ever getting off on being in charge. His expression was triumphantly smug, probably more so than he knew, and that was another one Gladio was getting to know pretty well. He couldn't complain - he'd definitely been jerking off thinking about it. He still smarted where he'd been hit, and he waited until Ignis went to fix his sliding glasses again before hooking his fingers roughly. 

Ignis' lips parting was all Gladio could really ask for, and he found that the part of his brain controlled by his dick - almost all of it right now - was really hoping he'd get slapped again. He'd have to unpack that one later, because right now Ignis was getting pretty close to cumming and Gladio was pretty sure if something brushed against the bulge in his pants he'd get there too. 

The moment Ignis started to go tense, Gladio heard a voice again. This one sounded so close to the door he couldn't believe he hadn't heard it sooner, and it didn't matter how into it he was; instinct had him immediately on high alert and frozen in place. Before he could manage to assess if someone was about to open the door, Ignis was rocking his hips down to fuck himself. 

How insane this was flashed briefly in Gladio's mind once more, but he started pounding again anyways; and it was seconds before Ignis' orgasm hit him. The subtle gasp wasn't the most dramatic reaction Gladio had managed to get out of him so far, but it was still really damn hot, and the guard reached down to palm himself through his pants because he could hardly resist it any more. 

The toe of Ignis' shoe pressed against the back of his hand, and Gladio looked up into blue eyes that were already composed again. "You're _how_ old and you're going to make a mess of your pants?" The advisor said archly. He'd covered himself with his hand when he came, and stretched to get a tissue from the side table. 

Irritatingly, Gladio felt a shameful blush creep up into his cheeks. Only Ignis could fucking get serviced and then mock him about it. He'd never put up with anyone being even close to this shitty about sex, hands down.

Instead of offering anything or apologizing, Ignis already had his phone out. "Ah, it appears my twenty minutes are nearly up." He stood up properly and pulled his pants back on with a dignity Gladio would think was impossible to associate with quick and dirty semi-public sex. As much as he'd expected to be left high and dry, he was also a little bit in shock how much Ignis didn't give a shit. He knew he shouldn't be. 

"I will take a raincheck on this," Ignis said smugly, already more or less completely composed as he reached down to briefly grip Gladio's cock through his pants. 

Gladio knew he should have a comeback, but was infuriatingly too flustered to spit one out. He ended up just watching Ignis tuck his notebook under his arm and leave without even so much as a glance back. 

What really pissed him off is that he knew, without a doubt, that he'd be jumping at the chance to fuck Ignis later.

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing thirstier than Ignis is younger Ignis


End file.
